


Sonicstuck act 1: Way past cool!

by Jimbles_The_Ascended



Series: Sonicstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, SBURB (Homestuck), Sburb Fan Session (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbles_The_Ascended/pseuds/Jimbles_The_Ascended
Summary: Act 1 of Sonicstuck, a sonic homestuck sort of crossover where the sonic main characters plays sburb. Sort of inspired by u/EimeeB's work on r/homestuck.
Series: Sonicstuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934002
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1 aka sonic goes to check the mail

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

>Begin SonicStuck

A young hedgehog stands in his room. It just so happens that today, the 23rd of June 2007, is this hedgehogs 16th birthday. While it was 16 years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name. What will this Hedehogs name be?

>Asscheecks

Ok very funny. So, we could go insulting every character before we give them their real name, oooooor we could get to the fucking story and not waste time! This hedgehog is sonic the hedgehog, and he’s sick of shit. Ok, well, I’m sick of shit but he probably would be too. So lets continue shall we?

Your name is sonic the hedgehog, and as was previously mentioned it is your BIRTHDAY. You have several INTERESTS, including CRAPPY MOVIES and VIDEO GAMES. You are quite POPULAR, having many friends and enemies, but only a few you consider your TRUE BEST FRIENDS. What will you do?

>Capchalogue Sword

I dont know what that means but ok. You Capchalogue your trusty SWORD. (Authors note: if you dont know what that means its basically the inventory system in homestuck) your SPEED fetch modus (the way you get items from your inventory) is perfect for you because you’re very fast! Your captcha cards all rotate quickly and you need to grab the right one at the right time, which would be hard for normal people, but for you, it’s pretty easy! 

>Assign Sword to strife specibi (strife is a fancy word for fight, strife specibi is basically the type of weapon you use)

You assign your SWORD to your strife sbecibi. You don’t usually use weapons, because you rarely want to hurt anyone, but swords. Swords are for knights and other good guys. They are used by courageous warriors that protect people. Your friend/rival prefers to use guns, which are fine you guess, but generally, guns are used by bad guys, while your sword is mainly used to stop people fighting. Way past cool!

>Notice your friends are messaging you

Oh shit your right! Your friends are messaging you!

>Answer friends dumbass

Gee thanks for the insult

engineersAttorney has begun messaging speedyTrickster

EA: hey sonic!  
EA: happy birthday!  
EA: are you there?  
EA: i guess not  
EA: well, have you got the game i sent you yet?  


speedyTrickster has begun messaging engineersAttorney

ST: hey thanks how r u?  
ST: i hvnt checked the mail yet so idk  


EA: well, if even if you have i wont be able to play until later  
EA: you might be able to get UL to play if you ask him  


ST: actually, hes msging me rn  
ST: ill go c wut he wants to say  


EA: ok bye

ultimateLifeform had begun messaging speedyTrickster  


UL: Hey Sonic you know that forest you like?  
UL: Well it’s gone.  
UL: Burnt down.  
UL: By meteors.  
UL: Sorry?  
UL: Actually no it wasn’t my fault so fuck you.  
UL: Hello?  


ST: aw man srsly?  
ST: sonicwood forest nooooo  
ST: D:  


UL: Sonicwood?  
UL: What?  


ST: thats its name  
ST: its a gud name  


UL: No.  
UL: That name is shit.  
UL: Why do forests even have names?  
UL: It doesn’t matter.  
UL: I just wanted to say that it’s gone  


ST: sad  
ST: BUT  
ST: are you forgetting something?  
ST: something important???  


UL: Well I don’t think so but considering you’re asking I’m assuming I am  


ST: its someones birthday :D 

UL: Oh? Who?  


ST: your best friend :D  


UL: I thought her birthday was next month? 

ST: i was referring to myself  
ST: dumbass  


UL: Oh. Well happy birthday.  
UL: I didn’t get you anything because I don’t really do birthdays so sorry I guess?  
UL: Wait actually.  
UL: IDC  


ST: idrc about presents or shit like that  
ST: but  
ST: you could play a game with me?  


UL: Oh?  
UL: What game?  


ST: that knew 1 i told u about  
ST: i think it was called suburb or something idrk  


UL: I had no intention of playing that game.  
UL: But I guess I owe you for forgetting your birthday.  


ST: u had no intention of playing but u still got it?  
ST: y?  


UL: Shut up.  
UL: Anyway I’ll have to get the game first.  
UL: I left it downstairs I think.  


ST: downstairs in ur suuuuper secret lab?  


UL: It’s not “super secret” but yes.  
UL: Or should I say “suuuuper secret”??  


ST: yes  
ST: now go get it and ill get my copy  


UL: You haven’t got yours yet?  
UL: Then why are you asking me to play with you?  


speedyTrickster has gone offline  


UL: Goddammit.

Now its time to get to business and get your game. You look out the window. Badnics. Damn egghead, always sending useless robots after you. They are advancing of course, at this rate you think they might be able to actually hit you in a couple years. 

>Go through door

You leave your bedroom and enter the hallway. Oh god dammit a crab thing got in. The crab badnic starts waddling towards you a bit.

>Chop it in half

You retrieve your sword from your strife specibus and slice the badnic in half. Way too easy! 

>Go down stairs

You go down the stairs into the living room. This is where you live. Actually you usually spend most of your time outside, but you live here sometimes.

>Retrive phone from table

You notice your phone on your living room table and capchalogue it. This will be useful for messaging your friends on the go. And other stuff. But mainly messaging friends.

>Exit

Its still a little dark out. Its pretty early in the morning, after all. The wind blows throughout the forest where you live. You have a feeling its going to be a long day.

>Check mailbox

Oh right mail. You check the mailbox and find an envelope. It is signed by your friend, and contains a letter and a copy of the very game you were asking your other friend to play. 

>Notice badnics surrounding you

Oh shit. You retrieve your sword once again and begin to destroy them all. You (as in the person reading this) uses your vivid imagination to imagine the epic battle, with cool music and everything, and then I (the author) disappoint you by revealing that the fight was lame and only took so long because there is so many god damn robot things. You are now surrounded by broken robot parts, and you know eggman would be pissed if he was here, but he isnt. In fact, you havent seen him at all for over a month. Its weird, almost as if he has disappeared to another dimension but thats probably stupid. You head back inside and insert the disk into your computer, and begin the to download the game. You notice your friend is messaging you.

ultimateLifeform has begun messaging speedyTrickster  


UL: Alright, I’ve installed the game.  


ST: already?  


UL: What do you mean already that shit took like an hour.  


ST: well i guess time flies when ur beating up robots  
ST: so can u connect to me  


UL: Alright.  
UL: Let’s get started.

But wait, what happened with UL? And who are they even?

>Be past UL

To be continued…


	2. Part 2: That fucking cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow the hedgehog, on his way to install the game and connect to sonic, encounters several unexplainable things hidden within his own house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, i would make up some kind of excuse but really I was just procrastinating lmao

ST: yes

ST: now go get it and ill get my copy 

UL: You haven’t got yours yet?

UL: Then why are you asking me to play with you?

speedyTrickster has gone offline

UL: Goddammit.

A young hedgehog stands in his room. A different hedgehog to the one at the start of the last chapter, of course. Now, lets cut to the chase. What is this hedgehogs name?

>edgy bastard

While that name IS accurate, it is not his legal name. 

Your name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. You are so cool. 

You like guns and video games, but more MATURE video games then your friend/rival. You have friends as well wow that sounded really sad. You have various guns and ammunition strewn around your room, as well as a few posters for cool games like HALO and DOOM and wow it sometimes seems like you try to hard to be edgy. What will you do?

>assign pistol to strife specibus

Why would you do that when you already have a much superior SEMI AUTOMATIC ASSAULT RIFLE in your strife deck. You capchalogue the pistol anyway because you can never have enough spare guns in case things get nasty. The pistol is locked away in your SAFE fetch modus. This modus will only open up the card the exact moment you need the item in it, and not a moment before nor a moment after. 

>get going to get the game for fucks sake!!!!

Hey be patient, you need to prepare before you go down into the lab. That place can be pretty dangerous or completely harmless, depending on how THEY feel. You notice someones messaging you. Hmm. You could go to the lab and get the game now OR you can answer them first. You dont know why, but you feel like you have time.

approachingApocalypse has begun messaging ultimateLifeform  


AA: Don’t Go To The Lab Just Yet  


AA: Wait About Ten Minutes First  


UL: I’m just going to ignore the fact that there is no way you should have known that and just ask you why I can’t go yet.  


AA: Just Because  


AA: They Told Me You Cant Go Yet  


UL: And may I ask who “they” is?  


AA: You Can Ask But I Will Not Answer  


AA: I Do Not Even Fully Know Who They Are  


AA: But They Seem To Want To Help Us  


UL: :/  


UL: Well whatever.  


UL: I can wait 10 minutes I guess.  


AA: Excellent  


AA: By The Way  


AA: Dont Kill The Kitten  


UL: ?  


approachingApocalypse has gone offline

Well, that was weird. Anyway, you guess you have to wait 10 minutes. What should you do while your wa- well someones messaging you so you guess that answers that question.

psychoKinesis has begun messaging ultimateLifeform  


PK: uh hey shadow  


PK: how are you today?  


PK: alright  


PK: have you gotten that new sburb game yet?  


PK: ive heard its pretty good and i dont really have anyone else to play with  


UL: I already agreed to play with Sonic sorry.  


PK: oh thats ok  


PK; you can play with a lot of people  


PK: i think it can be a max of like 12 people all playing in one session  


PK: thats its main advertising point  


PK: if your going to be sonics server i can be your server and sonic can be mine!  


PK: then we have a 3 player chain  


PK: and some other people might want to play too  


PK: im pretty sure AA definitely wants to play it  


PK: she seems to now a lot  


UL: Ok ok.  


UL: I get it.  


UL: You can join our session.  


UL: You talk way too much you know?  


PK: sorry  


PK: ill go now  


psychoKinesis has gone offline

Wow, he talks a lot. He’s a good kid but you feel sometimes like he’s way too attached to you. Well, it’s been 7 minutes, you guess going a few minutes early won’t hurt anyone. But something is bothering you… maybe you should wait just 3 more minutes. You look out the window at where the lab is underground. You know what, your just gonna go- HOLY SHIT WAS THAT A METEOR?????? A meteor just struck where the lab is. You can see why she didn’t want you to go in there you guess.

>go down to the lab

You were just about to do that. You leave your room and step into the elevator that you have to go down to the lab. It has an eerie atmosphere and a lot of green. Like seriously you have nothing against the colour green but this is just way too much. Pretty much everything is green. The walls, the floor, the roof. The path that the elevator opened too goes forward into a crossway, which converges around a strange pedestal called a “transportalizer” that transports whatever it touches somewhere else, though it doesn’t have enough power to work right now. Straight in front of it is a screen with a world map and many coloured dots across it. To the right of the crossway is an ectobiology setup. You know this because you’ve used it many times to create mutant kittens which you then kill because your a badass. To the left of the crossway is an empty wall- wait a minute… the meteor seems to have blown a hole in the wall to… another room?

>enter the new room

The room is seemingly empty apart from 2 transportalizers, similar to the one in the centre of the lab, but these are purple and yellow. In the centre of the furthest wall is a countdown, counting down from 6 minutes and 23 seconds. You don’t know what is going to happen when that timer hits zero, but you have a feeling you dont want to be around when it happens.

>get your game

You head to the ectobiology setup. You dont know who built this, but whoever it was wasn’t exactly an expert. Whenever you try to clone something like a kitten, it always mutates in some way. Next to the big blue button that you press to PARADOXIFY is the game which you left here for some reason. Your about to grab the game when A MYSTERIOUS WHITE CAT teleports next to it. Oh, fuck its god cat. You and your friends call it god cat because that’s basically what it is. It teleports around and is a piece of shit. You hoped you wouldn’t encounter it since its so unpredictable. One time it teleported you to an island in the middle of the fucking ocean. You’ve had enough of this.

>shoot the little shit

Gladly. You retrieve your assault rifle from your strife deck and take aim. You pull the trigger but before it can hit the damn cat it teleports away. Ok, you were kind of expecting that but it took your sburb disc with it. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

>clone a cat

You decide to clone a cat to take your mind off of what just happened. You press the blue button to paradoxify some more cat slime, which falls into a pile of sludge. The automated cloning process activates and the slime is vacuumed into a tube, and then the sludge disappears and a white-furred cat appears on the cloning pad. Weird, all the other cats you cloned had been black-furred. This one looks just like god cat is it wasn’t a god. 

>shoot it

Well, AA said “Dont kill the kitten”, maybe this is what she was referring to. Besides, its sort of cute. You capchalogue the cat.

>check the timer

You look across the room at the timer. 5 minutes left. 

>check the world map

You walk over to the world map. You deduce that the dots represent meteors, and the colour represents how close they are to colliding with earth. There are several dark purple dots, which represents meteors that have already landed, around your house, and one larger meteor that is going to collide in about 1 hour. You should probably be more worried about that. There is one supermassive meteor that’s going to land somewhere in the middle of the ocean, near where angel island is, in a few hours. There are plenty of other meteors that are going to land at various times, some imminent, and some that aren’t going to land for days, even weeks. You waste a solid 5 minutes staring at this map.

>check the timer… again  
Oh god oh fuck the timers nearly up. You have 30 seconds to get the fuck out of here.

>get the fuck out of here

You hurry to the elevator that you came in, but the door isn’t working. Oh god oh fuck. There are no other exits as far as you know, except for the hole in the roof that the meteor made, and the transportalizer.

>try the transportalizer

You guess its worth a shot. You carefully approach the transportalizer. Shadow we dont have time for this. You hurry and jump on the transportalizer, but nothing happens. You dont know what you were expecting to be honest. The countdown continues counting down, now only 5 seconds before something happens. Wait, you always assumed that the lab would blow up or something once the timer hits 0, but there’s nothing to indicate that it will. You guess you just assumed since ominous countdowns usually mean something bad. While overthinking about the countdown, you fail to notice that the transportalizer suddenly started working and transported you to a mysterious new room. You overthink for a good five minutes before realising where you are. Where are you? It’s a room that’s completely empty apart from 12 transportalizers similar to the one your still standing on. Each one is engraved with a different symbol. You don’t explicitly know what any of them are, but some remind you of something. None of them seem to work, except for one engraved with what looks like a red gear, which transports you to another room with 2 chests and ANOTHER transportalizer. How many of these things are there? You look in the first chest, and find… a large white ball? Around the same size as a magic 8 ball, made out of a something glassy, and its completely white. In the other chest is a… sburb disc? Well, how convenient. Too convenient… You capchalogue both items and stand on the next transportalizer, which takes you to another mysterious room. Wow, so many mysterious rooms. This room is empty apart from a door. A locked door. Your starting to get sick of this. Suddenly, your modus ejects the cat that you capchalogued before. Oh hello, kitty. You give it a pat on the head and it meows. Suddenly, the other white cat teleports in. Oh great its godcat again. You would shoot it but that would be useless. It would just teleport away. Wait, it has something in its mouth. Is that a key?

>Take key

It drops the key and you take it. You try the key on the door, but it doesn’t work? Goddammit, you don’t have time for puzzles. 

>Conveniantly notice keyhole at base of transportalizer

You conveniently notice the keyhole at the base of the transportalizer. You try to insert the key, and it goes in. Nice. You turn the key and stand on the transportalizer again, and this time you are taken to another room, with a safe in the wall. The safe seems to unlock with a 3 digit code. Well, you wonder whats in the safe. Hopefully a key that unlocks the other door. Godcat appears again with a note in its mouth. You read what it says. “What Number Has Been Strangely Recurring? :)” written in a familiar annoying style of capitalising the start of each word. What could that mean?

>enter “623”

You enter “623”. Sonics birthdate seems to be strangely recurring/important so far. The safe opens up. Goddamit the world really likes that guy, doesn’t it? Inside the safe is another key. At this point, you’d be surprised if this is the right key for the door. Hell, you don’t even know what’s through that door. For all you know it could lead to a fucking cliffside or something. 

>try the key on the door

You go back through the transportalizer to the door and put the key in. The door unlocks. Fuck yes. Hell. Fucking. Yes. You go through the door and it leads to… your hallway? Apparently this secret room has been in your house the whole time. Who the hell even built this place? A hidden lab, a whole transportalizer setup, which you havent even seen all of because there was 11 other transportalizers that you couldnt use because they didnt work. 

>get the cat you dumbass

Oh right the cat. Its already wondered off somewhere else so too late for capchalogueing it again. Whatever its not like its going to be important any time soon..

>finally install the game

Of course. Its time to connect to sonic and start this game.

ultimateLifeform has begun messaging speedyTrickster  


UL: Alright, I’ve installed the game.  


ST: already?  


UL: What do you mean already that shit took like an hour.  


ST: well i guess time flies when ur beating up robots  


ST: so can u connect to me  


UL: Alright.  


UL: Let’s get started.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to remove the other notes so sorry


	3. Part 3: End of act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic enter the game finally, and act 1 ends!

>Shadow: connect 

Finally time to get started and play this damn game. It feels like its been days, even though its been less than an hour. Your screen changes to display what appears to be a view of sonics room. Theres a cursor that you can use to manipulate his environment, as well as some weirdly named buttons. Phernalia registry, grist cache, atheneum, what the fuck is this shit.

>click on “phernalia registry”

You click on it and some more weird things with weird names appear. Cruxtruder, alchemiter, and more. What. 

>click grist cache.

The grist cache displays a list of things, presumably called grist, and how many of them you have. So far all of the pictures and names are question marks, except for a blue one called “build grist” which you have 20 of.

>mess with sonic with the cursor

You decide to move stuff around sonics room with your cursor. You hit him in the head with a box, and he flips the fuck out

ST: wut the fuck  


ST: r u doin this?  


UL: Heh.  


UL: Yeah.  


UL: It looks like I can manipulate your enviroment by moving things around.  


UL: This will be interesting.  


UL: I’ll have to remember to only ask someone half competent to be my server.  


ST: i should have 2  


ST: can u stop messing around and try 2 figure out wut to do  


UL: Ok.  


UL: There is something called a “Phernalia Registry” which has what looks like some machines that I can deploy.  


ST: alrite r u gonna deploy them?

>deploy cruxtruder

You click on the cruxtruder and deploy it in the corner of sonics room. You have no idea what this does!

>sonic: examine cruxtruder

You look at the thing that shadow just dropped down in the corner of your room. What the hell does this thing do? You turn the wheel on the side of it, and something pushes up from under the lid. You try to pul off the lid, but it wont budge!

ST: wut the hell is this thing?  


UL: It’s called a “cruxtruder”.  


UL: Judging from its name, I believe it “cruxtrudes”, whatever that means.  


ST: well i cant open the lid so i cant “cruxtrude” anything anytime soon  


UL: Have you tried turning it off and back on again?  


ST: ha ha very funny  


UL: Have you tried hitting it?  


UL: Like, really hard?  


ST: shadow the best thing thats going to do is break it

>sonic: attempt to pry open lid

You try to pull the lid off of the cruxtruder, but it isnt budging! 

>shadow: read roses walkthrough

Who the hell is Rose? You’ve never heard of this person, and you doubt anyone has written a good enough walkthrough until at least a few days after release of the game, unless they happen to work at Skaianet.

>shadow: drop something heavy on the thing

Now thats more like it. You pick up sonics drawer with the cursor. Sonic notices what youre doing and jumps out of the way as the drawer falls onto the cruxtruder. The lid breaks off and a strange flashing orb comes out of the cruxtruder. A blank screen near the base of the machine begins to display the numbers 6:23 and begins counting down.

ST: wut is this thing?  


ST: and wut is that countdown  


UL: According to the game description, the glowy thing is a “Kernalsprite”, you can put something in it to make your own custom tutoriel npc.  


UL: And the timer is how long you have to “enter” whatever that means.

>Shadow: put something in the kernelsprite

You use the cursor to grab a random badnik from outside and place it into the kernalsprite. The badnik remains disappear and a glowing crab head floats inside the kernel.

Sonic: so… your meant to be my guide or something/  


Crabsprite: !$##@%$@!%@%!%$@#!@%@!%@@ SCREEEEEEEE  


Sonic: uh

...

ST: wow ok its not a very gud guide  


ST: considering i cant even understand it  


UL: It’s apparently supposed to be more understandable and useful as a guide after you prototype it a second time.  


ST: prototype?  


UL: Throw something into it.

>shadow: deploy other machines

You deploy the totem lathe, alchemiter and the pre-punched card at various locations around sonics house.

>sonic: spin wheel on cruxtruder

You spin the wheely thing and a blue stick of something pops out of the top. You obtain one (1) cruxite dowel. You also grab the pre-punched card. It seems to contain an apple, but its unobtainable since the card is punched.

>examine alchemiter

You look at the alchemiter. It looks like a platform. You stand on it. Heh.

UL: Congratulations you just wasted about 10 seconds of my time.  


UL: The alchemiter is used to create items using totems.  


ST: o u mean like the 1 im holding  


UL: Yes.

You place the totem on a smaller pedestal next to the big one. You produce one (1) perfectly generic object. A green cube appears on the platform and 2 units of build grist are deleted from your grist cache

ST: uh wut is this thing  


UL: It seems to be called a “perfectly generic object”  


UL: You just wasted 2 build grist.  


UL: Congratulations.  


ST: Well what am i supposed to make?  


UL: Maybe try using the totem lathe to carve the totem into a different shape?  


ST: o

You head to the totem lathe. Theres an area for the totem and a slot that can fit up to 2 captcha cards. You place the punched card into the card slot, and the carver at the top of the totem lathe changes to a different shape.  
>Shadow: check timer

You use the interface to navigate back to sonics room to check the timer. Only 3 minutes remain. 

>Bring totem back to Sonic

Thats a good idea. You retrieve the totem from the alchemiter and bring it back down to Sonic. He places it in the totem lathe and carves it into a different shape. 

>Sonic: look out window

You look out your window. There is something shining in the sky. After the totem finished carving, a cursor collects it and takes it back to the alchemiter on your balcony. Shadow must be helping you.

>Shadow: make something

You place the totem on the alchemiter and create what seems to be a blue apple. You decide to help Sonic out and bring it to him. You pick up the apple, and suddenly Sburb shuts down. An error message says “Connection Lost” on the screen of your computer. FUCK. The apple drops to the ground and bounces out of Sonics house. You dont see this iof course, since Sburb shut down.

ultimateLifeform is now offline  


ST: wait wut  


ST: shadow r u there?????

>First, be Sonic. Second, look out window

You look out of the window as Sonic. That shiny thing now appears to be an ever-approaching meteor heading straight for your house!

>Notice someone else is messaging you

You successfully notice.

floweringHammer has begun messaging speedyTrickster  


FH: hey sonic happy birthday!  


FH: sorry i didnt message you earlier i was busy  


ST: oh hey  


ST: i might die soon  


FH: umm what?  


ST: theres a meteor heading towards my house  


ST: it hink its because of that game  


ST: i mean the meteor might be linked up to an ingame countdown  


ST: shadow just went offline so i cant really do anything  


ST: he dropped the thing that was going to save me  


FH: oh no D:  


FH: can you get out of your house?

>Interrupt messaging by being Shadow again

Sorry to cut that short but your now Shadow the hedgehog, and your internet just went out. You presume it has something to do with the meteor storm which has gotten closer and closer to your house over the course of playing this game with Sonic. Luckily you have a backup internet connection, but it needs to be activated manually, and to do that you have to go outside. You’ll have to hurry up, because Sonic should only have about 2 minutes before the countdown expires. This isnt time to keep everything tidy. You jump out of your window and glass goes everywhere ok this was a bad idea. You fall from the second story of your house onto the ground below and rush to the internet connection thingy, and flip on the emergency backup internet connection. 

>Shadow: chaos control

Alright, but its a risky move. Your basically immobile after using it, since your still not quite that good at it. You do an awesome yet entirely unnecessary pose before everything around you turns blue and changes to your room. Holy shit it worked and your tired as FUCK. 

>Shadow: reconnect

Elsewhere…

ST: and thats y i cant leave my house rn  


FH: wow that really wasnt necessary but ok  


ST: WAIT  


ST: shadows back gtg bye  


FH: ok bye sonic <3

UL: Guess whos back.  


UL: Hah I’m like a deus ex machina.  


ST: hi its great ur back but can u please get the apple that you dropped!!  


UL: Right right.

You use your cursor to pick the apple off of the ground and bring it to Sonic.

>Sonic: Take a bite of the apple.

The meteor rapidly approaches your house. 10… 9… 8… you bring the apple to your mouth. 7… 6.. 5… the kernalsprite seems extremely agitated by the approaching meteor. 4… 3… 2… 1… 0… 

ACT 1 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the end of act 1! Next up is either act 2 or an intermission, idk yet. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
